


Answered Prayer

by Yorkie_Bee



Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Aramis&PorthosBromanceIsStrong, AthosIsBea, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-12 15:52:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10494285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yorkie_Bee/pseuds/Yorkie_Bee
Summary: Athos is drunk, which he finds himself becoming more and more these days, and very tired. Not of lack of sleep, but of being drunk and a bit lonely. Before a mission he makes a prayer while in a drunken haze. He never suspected it to be answered.





	1. Drunken Prayer

*Athos*

I sat in a drunken haze the night before the mission, alone in my room, as I usually was. I looked out the window and saw the opposite building and standing up, a bit unsteady, I walked to the window and looked out to the sky.  
I was tired, yes, I need a good rest, but I was also tired of this. Being drunk and sitting alone in my room. Once I was never alone, Charlotte was there, or Milady de Winter as she likes to go by now, but that was before, that was another life.  
_“God, can I move on? Is it time?”_ I thought. I walked back to my bed and laid down, not bothering to take off my clothes. _“Please answer my prayer.”_  
I fell into a fit full sleep and dreamt of nothing.


	2. Chapter 2

**2 weeks later**

I ran as fast as I could through the streets of Paris, I couldn’t feel my feet through the cold, but I ran, away from them. It was night which meant the streets were empty, but I ran, looking for anyone to help me.  
I could hear hooves getting closer and I tried to speed up, pushing myself. The white dress I wore was torn at the bottom and along the sleeve, letting the cold air hit my skin. I looked behind me as the echo of hooves and shouting got closer while continuing to run.  
I came to an abrupt halt as I slammed into a brick wall. I screamed as I felt its arms wrap around me and came to the sense that it was, in fact, a person.  
“Please,” I said, warms tears stinging my cheeks, “Please help me.”  
“What is it?” he asked.  
I pointed to the sound of shouting and hooves that were just around the corner, “Don’t let them take me.” I cried into the man’s chest.  
“Hey!” I jumped as the shout of my Uncles voice rang out, “That girl is ours.”  
The man pushed me behind him and I became aware of three other men as I clutched to the man I had run into.  
“What is the problem here?” The man asked.  
“Nothing of your concern.” My uncle said.  
“We are Musketeers and the lady seems to be harmed and scared and has asked for our help. It is now our concern.” He said.  
“The bitch is resisting her fate,” I heard Enzo’s voice, “She has been promised to us to work under us as a maid. Attacked us with a knife, she got one of us back at home.”  
“No.” I cried point at my Uncle, “My uncle has sold me to them as a prostitute, I fought them off when they all tried to force themselves upon me.”  
The man I clung to turned around and took my shoulders, “Stay with us at all times, don’t get caught in this.”  
He turned and nodded to the three other men. They all stepped forward and pulled out their swords.  
“You taking a woman’s words over ours?” Leo asked.  
“Frankly, we would take a rodent’s words over yours.” A big burly, mixed race man said.  
The five men on horses looked at each other and Hugo pulled out a gun, one of the men in front of me pulled out a gun and quicker than I thought possible shot, shot Hugo in the shoulder, making him drop his gun.  
“Now, I suggest you leave, before I make the shot fatal.” The gunman said.  
My Uncle growled before turned the horse around, “This is not the end.” He shouted as he took off followed my Hugo, Leo, and Enzo.  
“That was easy.” The youngest of the four said.  
The one I had run into turned to me and walked over, “Are you ok?” he asked. His eyes were a forest green and stared right into my dark blue ones.  
I nodded which was a mistake as I immediately felt dizzy and felt my knees give out. The man with the nice eyes stepped forward and caught me, “Wow, you ok. I got you. What is your name?”  
His voice was a rumble across his chest, “Arabel.” And then darkness.

I woke to a dull pounding headache and a sore body. I laid in the bed as the memories came back to me. My uncle selling me off, running, running to the man with the nice eyes.  
Slowly I opened mine and looked around the room. The bed was placed against the wall, there was a desk and wardrobe and beside a stool, nothing much else. It was a bit untidy, a tunic was thrown over the stool and some books and papers were scattered across the desk.  
I pushed myself up to sitting position and looked over my dress. I was in a tunic, same to the one on one the stool, and with nothing else. My foot was bandaged and I felt sore across my ribs.  
I pushed the blanket off me and but my feet on the cool wood floor and pushing up with sore muscles into standing position.  
I was unsteady and had to lean against the wall as I walked to the window to see where I was.  
The door opened as I got to the window and I turned seeing the man with the green eyes step in. A look of concern came over his face and he rushed to me, “You should be resting.” He said.  
“I’m sorry. I just wanted to know where I was.” I said. He was taller than me, and larger and with all that I have been through I should be scared, looking into his eyes I felt safe.  
He sighed, “You are near the Musketeer office. I am Athos, this is my room.”  
I looked down and realized I was still in a tunic, that I guessed to be his. He looked me over and blushed turning away, and I caught sight of a redhead woman.  
“This is Constance, she has brought you some clothes.” He said, “I will leave you two.”  
He walked past the woman and out the door closing it behind him.  
“Here, I hope you don’t mind, these are a bit old.” She said walking over.  
“Anything is fine, you and your husband are already done so much.” I said.  
She laughed, “He is not my husband, I am just a friend.”  
“Oh, I am sorry.” I said.  
“No matter, let’s get you dressed.” She said. She helped me wash from a bucket of warm water and help me into the dress.  
“I’m sorry for what happened. I’m just glad the men were there to help you.” She said as she laced up my dress.  
“Yes, so am I. I just wish I could have met you in different circumstances.” I nodded and pulled on the outer corset and tied it close.  
“It’s a bit tight, but better than your white dress.” She said.  
She led me to out the room and down the steps and to a large space that the four men were all standing in.  
The gunman stepped up and walked over, “I am Aramis, I bandaged your foot, I hope it is not too sore.”  
“Not as much as my ribs.” I said.  
“Yes, you are quite bruised, but no broken ribs.” He bowed.  
“Thank you.” I said I looked at the group behind him, “All of you.”  
“Just doing our job.” The big burly man said stepping forward, “I am Porthos.”  
“I am D’Artangnon.” The young one said, “We were happy to help.”  
“You have saved my life, and I owe you all.” I said.  
Athos stepped forward, “You owe us nothing, Arabel.”  
“There must be something I can do, to repay you.” I pleaded.  
“If you want to, you can tell us how you got into that situation.” Porthos said.  
I nodded. We all took a seat and I bit my lip and looked at my hands, “When my mother died my father lost his will to live, not being able to take care of me he sent me here to live with my mother’s brother. He was fine at first if a bit strict. But he liked to drink and often he would play cards in the kitchen with his friends. When I was 17, I really started to fill out, and they noticed, they would often make rude remarks and touch my butt.”  
“Did you not write to your father?” Aramis asked.  
“My father is too far gone, he says that my Uncle will take care of it.” I shrugged, “After a few years and it turned 19, my uncle started making me wear low cut dresses and would threaten to through me out on the street if I didn’t. I had nowhere to go, I was not good enough friends with anyone to stay somewhere else.  
My 20th birthday, last month, my uncle changed all my dressed to more suggest type. Last night overheard them talking, they were debating on price for me. They caught me, I managed to get a knife and stab one of them and I ran.”  
There was silence and Constance, sitting next to me, took my hand, “You don’t have to worry about them anymore.”  
“Thank you, but I must leave.” I said.  
“No.” I looked to Athos, “you will stay here. Do not argue. We will help you find a place and get work. We will keep you safe.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Athos is obviously played by Tom Burke and I was thinking Arabel would look like Amy Lee

I followed Athos up the steps and to a room across from his, it was similar, bed, wardrobe, and desk but empty.   
“You may sleep here, Constance has put some clothes in the wardrobe.” I stepped in and to the window, “It not much, but its home.”  
I turned to him and smiled, “No, it’s perfect.”  
“My room is across the hall, if you need help, all you need to do is call.” He walked in and stood next to me. I looked up at him, into his eyes and smiled softly, “What troubles you?”  
“I feel guilty,” I shrugged, “I know you doing this out of free will but I can’t pay rent or for food, I feel a bit like a freeloader.”  
He smirked, “When you are healed we will find your work and until then, I have never been that good at cooking.”  
I smiled and nodded, “Very well, you got yourself a cook.” I looked out the window and leaned against the wall, “My Uncle docent take no for an answer, and neither do his friends-“  
“We will keep you safe.” He said.   
“Only if you promise to stay safe.” I said.   
He reached up, hesitating for a bit before placing his hand on my neck, his thumb running along my jaw, he didn’t have gloves on, so I could feel the warmth and roughness of his large hand, which sent shivers down my spine, “I promise.”   
I looked into his eyes, his stare intense and his eyes a shade darker than usual, his thumb running up my throat and along my jaw.  
There is was a cough at the door, making Athos and I jump, his hand falling from my skin. I turned to the window and looked down.   
“Athos, Treville wants to see us.” Aramis said.   
“I’m coming.” Athos said and I heard Aramis walk away. “I will be back soon.” He said to me.   
I nodded still a bit flustered and he bowed his head and walked out, closing the door behind him. After he left I headed downstairs to see Constance at the stove she smiled as she saw me, “Thought you might be hungry.” She said, placing a plate of food in front of me.   
“Thank you, for the clothes, for the food.” I said.   
“It's my pleasure.” She sat down across from me.  
We ate in silence for a bit, my thoughts rolling in my head, one question kept nagging at me. “Constance, is it just Athos in the house?” I asked.   
“Yes, sometimes one of the boys sleeps in your room, but besides that, he lives alone.” She said.   
I nodded and continued eating.   
“Athos has a complicated history, one that still haunts him, I can tell you and as far as I know, Athos docent have many female companions, if any and I have never seen him this worried before.” She took my hand and smiled, winking.  
“Oh, I didn’t say-“ I started.   
She laughed, “Oh don’t worry dear, you don’t need to say anything, it’s written on your face.”  
“You don’t think he knows?” I asked.  
“All of them are good at fighting and seducing, but they take some time before it gets through their thick skull.” She laughed.   
I laughed with her as we chatted about what she was doing, working with the Queen and her and D’Artangnon and her husband.  
She looked out the window and jumped, “I need to get going, the Queen gave me a day off, but I need to get back.” She said getting up.   
“Thank you, Constance.” I said again.   
She smiled as she walked to the door, “What are friends for?” She winked.

Once she left I decided to explore a bit walking around the living space. There wasn’t much, a few books and papers, but no photos, nothing to indicate anything about Athos.   
I picked up one of the books on a table and opened it. My mother had taught me to read and write and while we didn’t have many books, I loved the ones we had.   
It was a small book of stories, it was old and worn and seemed much loved. I walked back and sat down and opened the book.   
The pages were worn and I made sure to be careful with it. The book was filled with fairy tales from Straparola, they were odd and magical and soon I was halfway through. I was pulled out of my reading as the door opened and Athos stepped in, taking off his hat.   
“Good evening.” I said getting up, “I will start some supper.”   
“Thank you.” he came over and took my seat, “Are you reading this?”  He asked looking at the book.   
“I hope you don’t mind.” I said.   
“No, I do not.” He said, “We were called into the Captain office, he wanted to know what happened last night.”   
I turned to look at him, the pot that Constance had made, warming up on the stove, “I hope you were not in trouble, I know fighting is not allowed.”  
“He understood the need for it.” He said, “He says that it is best to stay with me and to charge you uncle and anyone else who hurt you.”  
I bit my lip and turned around, “What would happen?”   
“They will be thrown in jail, or hanged.” he said, “They tried to force themselves on you, it’s an offense.”  
I sighed and dished up the food and passed a bowl to Athos and took a seat across from him. I nodded, “O.K.”  
After we ate we headed upstairs and to our rooms. I sat at the table and brushed my hair and looked at the small mirror that was placed there. I looked at me, my blue eyes, rounder face, and long ink black hair. I wasn’t bad looking but I didn’t get many suitors.   
I got up and slipped into bed, taking the book, and reading a bit more before I slowly fell asleep.

I screamed as I saw a dark figure over me, I was shaking me and saying something.   
“Arabel, it’s me, Athos.” The figure said. I struggled, still trying to get away from him, from my Uncle. “Arabel, look at me, you were having a nightmare.”   
He shook me again and I looked into his eyes, they were green and not blue and full of concern, I stopped struggling and I could take in my surroundings. I was safe, I was with Athos.  
“I’m sorry.” I could feel the tears falling, “I’m sorry.” I clutched to him and he pulled me into an embrace while mumbling ‘sorry’ over and over again.  
He placed his hand on the top of my head, “Sh. It's ok.” He held me close to him and I wrapped my arms around his neck, crying into the crook of his neck. “You’re safe.”  
He held me, stroking my hair as I calmed down and afterward. I felt so good in his arms, they were strong and hard, I felt protected.   
I slowly pulled back and looked up at him, “I’m sorry for waking you.” I wiped my tears away.   
“I know nightmares, you have nothing to apologize for.” He smiled took my hand in his. His hands were so large compared to mine, worn calluses rough against my hands. I turned his hand over and run my fingers lightly over rough palm and up to his fingertips.    
“You have worked so hard, I can only image the scars you must have.” I said.  
“I got the keeping my country safe,” He said, “I wear them with pride.”  
I looked up at him, my hand resting on his, “Are you not scared of dying?”   
“I used to be, but things change and as long as I die protecting.” He closed his hand around mine. He got up, “Get some rest.”  
I nodded, “Thank you.”  
He inclined his head as he excited.


End file.
